The Prank
by The.Raijinshuu
Summary: What happens when Trunks and Goten call upon Shenron for a ultimate prank bag? A prank on the Z Warriors of course! All of the warriors are there!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer in Goten's voice: She doesn't own Dragonball Z or anything in this story but she wishes that she could. One can only dream.

**Hey! I got another story and this chapter might not be sooooo good. But you know about the bad beginnings of a book right? Well here you go.**

It was a dark day at Capsule Corp. until," Your wish has been granted fare ye well." Roared Shenron.

"Yes! Now Goten are you ready for the ultimate prank on Dad and his friends?" Asked Trunks excitedly. He was holding a bag of pranks. You couldn't buy these pranks at a store. The only way to get them was from a magical dragon god that can grant wishes.

"Ya it will be so fun! So when are the rest of our dads' friends coming over again?" Goten wondered.

"They will be coming over tomorrow night. We will start the scheming tonight! Mahahahaha!" Laughed Trunks," That will teach Dad to lock me in the gravity room for ten days with him!"

"We will be famous! Hey isn't your Uncle Tarble coming over also?"

"Shoot! Uh I forgot about him! The cool thing about him is that he likes to pull pranks with me!" Reasoned Trunks.

"Good now let us plan." Goten said.

"Wow Goten your sounding more like me every day!" Cheered Trunks.

"I sound like you how?" Goten was curious.

"Never mind now let's plan." And Trunks closed the door and they started to scheme.

**There you go now reviews please they make me quite happy. No flames please and if ya do THEY WILL BE USED FOR MARSHMELLOWS AND VEGETA WILL GET WORMS! Speaking of which what episode was that when Vegeta saw some worms and started to gag? Till the next summoning**

**_ ^_^ 6Tenshinhanfan1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I am a slacker...and I ran out of ideas for most of my stories...blasted writers block...well anyways the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. It is very sad and unfortunate though... I hope if I gather enough money I can get the rights to a few warriors!**

**Anyways on with the story...**

"Trunks who are we going to do first?" asked Goten.

"Let's prank your brother…yeah that will be fun what do you think?" Trunks asked Goten.

"No way! We always prank Gohan. Let's prank your dad!" Goten lit up with the idea.

"Do you really want to have happen to us the last time we pranked dad?" Trunks said getting ready for a flashback.

~Flashback~

"This will teach you brats not to prank me!" Yelled Vegeta. He decided for their punishment that they will be in the gravity room with him for 3 months without any good food so pretty much only vegetables much to Goten and Trunks's dislike.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir! Never again sir!" squeaked Goten and Trunks.

"Good!" Vegeta smirked.

~End of the short Flashback~

"Oh good point…" Goten murmured.

"Hey let's prank Mirai!" Trunks said jumping up.

"Yeah ok! He's nice and hopefully won't hurt us too bad if we prank him hopefully." Goten said.

"Or we can prank your dad Goten." Trunks said with a suspicious look in his eye.

"Um ok…I guess." Goten said.

"So it is settled! We shall prank Goku!" Trunks said.

"YEAH WE WILL PRANK DADDY!" Goten shouted.

"You idiot! Don't announce it! They will find out then! Now let's look through this bag." Trunks ran to catch the bag while Goten stayed sitting.

"I hope daddy doesn't get mad." Goten thought.

**Like I said dumb writers block...Well anyways the first Z Warrior to be pranked is none other than Son Goku! Please if you have any ideas send them in asap and any Z Warriors that you think should be pranked send it in**

**TenshinhanPiccoloKibitoKai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! A new Chapter that is totally rushed! haha enjoy!**

Goku perked up. He could've sworn on food that he heard his name. He then mentally cursed that he sworn on food! That was a sin! Goku couldn't find Trunks and Goten anywhere. He started to think that he and his family left Goten back at the house.

"Eh. Those kids can take care of themselves where ever they are." Goku decided in his mind. He then returned to gorging his face out in food.

Goten sighed in relief. He was on guard to make sure Goku stayed downstairs so Trunks can put everything they need together. Then they will strike.

"Trunks! Trunks! Is everything complete?" Goten asked as he charged into Trunks's room. Trunks was a little annoyed. Goten NEEDS to learn to be quieter. Trunks made a mental note to bring that up to Goten's family later.

"It's almost complete. I just need some vodka. Do you think you could sneak some?" Trunks asked not even bothering to look up from the huge ziplock bag that was being used to hold everything.

"I don't know Trunks…" Goten said uncertain. He didn't want to get in trouble. His mother, Chichi, was a terrifying woman. Not someone you want to get on the wrong side of.

"Fine! We will just not do that part of the plan. Does your dad get crazy with chocolate or caffeine in general?" Trunks asked. He was irritated.

Goten thought for a moment. "I don't know…We can try though!"

Trunks's face lit up! He had an idea!

"Better idea. Watch this." Trunks leapt up and walked out of the bedroom. He went up to Goku and held up a cake.

"Hey Goku, do you want a slice of this cake?" Trunks asked holding out a slice of Chocolate Cake towards the food-obessed third class saiyan warrior.

Goku's face lit up, "Of course! Thanks Trunks!" Goku reached out towards the cake when Trunks took it back and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

"Nope! It's mine!"

After that last sentence, let's just say Trunks was NOT a very happy little demi-saiyan. He was covered in bruises and cake batter…

**Sorry for the late update! And short chapter haha! Ok So now, give me a character to put in! You can PM me or put it in as a review! I will always put in your requests sometime in this story :) I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter something is up! Thank you all for reviewing and adding it to your favorites and whatnot.**

**In response to the review about Vegeta's worm fear. No clue. It just mentioned he is scared of worms so I think he might be afraid of all of them. He doesn't like squirmy things like worms. Watch the 9th season of Dragonball and there is something else that you can look at but i I forget what is is called.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the chapter all!  
><strong>

"Trunks, I'm starting to think that pranking Dad was a really bad idea…" The youngest Saiyan said while grimacing. Pranking Goku was not EVER a good idea. If you involve food in your prank, I hope Dende has mercy on you.

Trunks threw Goten a look that read clearly, "No duh!" Trunks really didn't expect the plan to backfire that badly. He knew that it would fail and they would get hurt or grounded, but Goku going Super Saiyan 2 THEN spanking them was horrible. They never wanted to do that again. Ever. Again.

"Who are we going to prank now, Goten?" Trunks acquired of his fellow schemer.

Goten looked at Trunks uncertain. It wasn't that he didn't want to prank, pranking was very fun, but it was because he didn't like getting hurt or in trouble. In some cases they got both ends of the dish. Some things that you serve on a plate is not what one wants to fill their stomachs.

"Trunks, I don't really know if I want to prank. I don't like getting in trouble. It makes Gohan and Daddy really upset... Then there is mom with her frying pan..." Goten trailed off in mid-sentence blushing. Weakness towards pranks was not something Trunks forgave.

"Stop being a baby. Now, who is someone we haven't pranked, and someone we never would've thought to prank?" Trunks wondered aloud. Goten felt a lump grow in his throat. Didn't he just tell Trunks no? That he didn't want to do anymore pranking? As Goten recalled, he did say that.

"Trunks, I don't want to!" Goten whined. Whining did occasionally work on Trunks if he used it for long periods of time.

"I'll give you three toys of mine. And you can pick them." Trunks replied winking. Goten gasped with amazement. He loved it when Trunks bribed him with toys. Trunks had the best toys in the world all thanks to Bulma and his grandparents.

"Really Trunks? For real? You aren't joking right?" Goten's eyes got huge! He was excited without a doubt.

"For real. Now, how about Android 18?" Trunks said absently mindedly, twirling his purple locks on his finger.

"Wouldn't she suspect something?" Goten asked suspiciously.

"Who cares? We just got to be careful then." Trunks waved Goten's question off like he was waving a fly from his food.

"Ok Trunks. But if I get in trouble, I am going to get revenge on YOU!" Goten said furrowing his brow at the purple haired child.

"Whatever." Let the scheming of the demons commence!

**X~x~x~X**

"Don't screw up, Goten. This is a masterpiece!" Trunks whispered to Goten via walkie talkies.

"Don't worry Trunks! I won't!" Goten responded. He had a death grip on a bottle of pure alcohol that had a date with a certain bald headed monk's drink. The plan was evil. Not only evil, but terrifyingly hilarious! Trunks thought of this, but Goten added the details. Goten crept around towards the kitchen. He saw Krillin. Good, the target is in sight. Goten glanced to the digital wristwatch on his arm.

"_10:55, ok. All the guests are going to be spending the night so this plan will work. Perfect." _Goten chuckled to himself. He bounded in the kitchen smiling.

"Hey Goten! What's up?" Krillin cheerfully greeted the youngest son of Goku.

"Not much! Do you mind go finding Gohan for me Krillin? I need to ask him something but I can't find him anywhere..." Goten twisted his face into the utmost pity a Saiyan face can manage. Krillin couldn't take the look and then agreed to go find Gohan for Goten. As soon as Krillin left the kitchen, Goten poked his head out of the door way to find out if Krillin did leave. Satisfied that Krillin left, Goten poured alcohol into Krillin's drink. As well as a little in a drink beside his that probably belonged to Krillin's wife, Juuachagou, also known as Android 18. Goten did a quick little jig to commemorate his victory in the pranking business.

"Trunks, it's me Goten. The pee is in the toilet." Goten whispered to Trunks via walkie talkie.

"What the hell Goten?! I did NOT need to know that!" Trunks responded with disgust in his voice, "Wait, I know what you mean now. Next time find a better acronym."

Krillin returned in the middle of Goten and Trunks arguing about acronyms. He assumed that it was just a weird phase for these two boys.

"Um... Goten? I couldn't find Gohan… so I called him and he's at his house." Krillin was getting suspicious. After all, Goten still lived with Goku and Chichi so he should be aware if Gohan was around or not. Gohan and Videl lived right beside Goku and Chichi after all.

"Oh yeah! That is right. I can't believe I forgot. Thanks anyway Krillin-san!" Goten laughed and ran towards Trunks's room.

Now, this alcohol that Goten slipped into Krillin and Juuachagou's drink is very strong. It was created in the laboratories of Capsule Corporation for the Saiyans. Slipping it into a drink of a human and a human-turned-Cyborg was NOT a good idea. When Krillin took his first sip of the concoction, he got drunk. And when Krillin gets drunk, he pretends to be Master Roshi or Tien. It is not a very pretty sight. But tonight, he was convinced that he was Master Roshi. A couple of hours later though, he collapsed asleep on the living room floor, dressed up completely as Master Roshi. Goten and Trunks hurried and moved the intoxicated Roshi-Krillin into the room that he and Juuachagou were sharing.

Juuachagou woke up and rolled over to greet her husband. But, she was not facing her husband. She was facing that perverted Master Roshi! She slapped the poor man through the wall. That woke Krillin up and he was confused. He was just slapped through the wall by his wife and he suddenly grew a beard overnight.

"TRUNKS! GOTEN!" Krillin screamed angrily.

**Merry Not Christmas! I pranked 18 ^^ Please send me some ideas. I don't really wanna prank Yamcha.. well if I do I don't wanna be mean to him since he's bullied by lots of the Dragonball fandom.**

**Yamcha: Thanks!  
><strong>

**Me: No prob! But send in your ideas and I will add 'em in sooner or later! Reviews are appreciated as well :)  
><strong>


	5. Cuz It's Filler!

**I didn't write this so no yelling please :) This is a filler chapter. My friend is writing the next chapter. The requested one for Yamcha will be held off. There will be one for him. The next one should be in soon.**

Before Krillin even had time to speak both the boy's names, Trunks and Goten were out of there. Those two were going so fast that only muffled shouting could be heard from the semi-half midget and his hotheaded wife. The two boys sped throughout the house until they rushed into Trunks's room, slamming the door shut behind them.

"That… was… hilarious…" Goten said trying to catch his breath.

"It was.. pretty good..," Trunks said suffering the same fate of loss of breath as his best friend, "But we can do.. better."

Catching up with his breath, Goten replied, "And how may I ask?"

"I've got a new person in mind to prank." Trunks said pridefully, this trait obviously recruited from his father.

"Whoooooo?!" Goten said dragging out the word.

"Grandpa skeeze-bag." Trunks said, a smirk overcoming the child's immature face.

"Who?" A signature expression that only Goten could make overcame his face.

"Master Roshi!" Trunks's said aggravated Goten couldn't make a good guess.

"Ohhhhhh," he said again dragging out the word again, "great idea Trunks! What do you have in mind?"

"Let's just say, I have a special way of handling this one." Trunks said this folding his hands over one another, an evil like expression masking his face.

"Trunks," Goten said worriedly, "it isn't bad bad is it?"

"No!" Trunks slightly gasped, his voice over dramatic, something Goten didn't notice, "Of course not Goten!"

"Are you sure?" Goten spoke to Trunks still unsatisfied, "We won't be the ones getting whooped again? Don't forget the Goku incident."

"Pssh, no, it won't be as bad as that," Trunks said waving a hand away, "It'll be worse." Trunks said this under his breath, very quietly, something even Goten's supersonic Saiyan hearing couldn't detect. Tomorrow was to surely be the best of the pranks they had done, and will do.

**Short. Filler. New ideas for after the next chapter and the Yamcha one please. Arigato!**


End file.
